


This could have happened after the Epiphany.

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This could have happened after the Epiphany.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ez történhetetett az Epiphany után](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460422) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



This could have happened after the Epiphany.

„It's lost...”  
“What??”  
“I don't find...” his expression was like a hunted animal. John's eyes are kindled, when he saw Ronon's bag.  
He's glancing at yearn, trying close up. Ronon was wondering about his behaviors, stepped back. John stepped closer again, his eyes hungry shined. They're looked like a dancers.  
“Give it to me...” reached out demanding towards the bag.  
“No...” grinned Ronon.  
“Please...” his voice full of supplication. He'd give everything for getting rid of this torture.  
“Is this what you want?” asked grinning Ronon, while he taking out of bag and run away in front of John... with the razor.


End file.
